Broken Record
by WritingWordsOfWisdom
Summary: She was tired of the lies and the excuses. Tired of hearing them all over and over again. Tired of getting her heart over and over again. When she leaves him in their apartment, will he able to make it up to her? (Based on the song by Jason DeRulo :P) My first song-based one-shot!


**So I've had the idea for this one-shot for a while, and since I'm feeling so inspired to write today, I decided to finally sit down and write this. XD**

**It's based on the song "Broken Record" by Jason DeRulo (I love that song! :P)**

**This is my first song-based one-shot, so I'm not sure exactly how to do this, so bear with me :)**

Broken Record:

_Girl you've been good to me for so long__  
__And I know what I did was wrong__  
__but this time, this time, this time, Im'a change_

Again. Again he had told her that he would be back, this time for their anniversary. And again, he had lied. Over and over, he did it. Saying how he was sorry and that he tried to get home, but something always came up. And every time he would apologize, she would forgive him instantly, forgetting any pain that he had caused her. Eight years they had been dating. And every time he said he's on his way, she would end up being all alone in their apartment. She was the one who had supported him, through everything, as his career began when they were teenagers, and how it was still growing, now that they were in their twenties. She had given everything up for him. Her MUNY scholarship when they had been fifteen, to stay in Miami with him, her scholarship to Yale when they were eighteen, to go on his first world tour, and instead attended community college.

She had even left her parents, friends, and colleagues to move to New York with him. And what had he ever done for her? Nothing. He hadn't risked anything for her benefit. All he ever did was lie. And yet he expected her to do so for him. Well not anymore, she decided, as she sat on their bed, in their empty apartment, on the day after their eighth anniversary. She had waited for him all night, and he hadn't shown up. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. She was going to stop forgiving him and letting him again. She was done. She wasn't going to welcome him back with open arms anymore. It was time for her to finally start thinking about herself.

* * *

_I won't lie to you no more__  
__I know you heard this song before__  
__But this time, this time, this, this time ,is not the same_

She heard the knocking on the door, and she knew it was him. No doubt, coming to apologize for being so late, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and some extravagant gift he probably bought her last minute, in hopes to make her forgive him yet again. But not this time. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks anymore. She wasn't going to let herself get hurt again.

"Austin." She said monotonously, opening the door and turning away, heading back to their bedroom. Letting him walk in himself, with the flowers and jewelry box, just as she had known he would.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I swear I was trying my fastest to come here! The plane flight was delayed. And the tour got backtracked." He explained, coming into the room, following her. And she knew he wasn't telling her the truth.

"Don't lie to me Austin. I called the airport, and the flight came in on time. And you finished your tour two days ago." She said, while taking out a suitcase and starting to pack up her belongings.

"I'm sorry. Jack and I just got held up at the bar last night, and we lost track of time. Don't do this, babe!" He said, pleadingly.

"It was our eight-year anniversary Austin. Our eight-year anniversary. You know what couples do on their anniversaries? They go out and have a nice dinner. They don't stay alone in their apartment, waiting all night long!" She spoke to him, while angrily shoving all of her clothes, not looking at him at all.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I got you these flowers, and this diamond necklace." He told her, holding out the bouquet and jewelry. He dropped them in front of her on the bed.

"I don't need your presents Austin. I'm done." She said, slamming the suitcase shut and making her way out of the room.

"Ally," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Take a, take a, take a, another chance__  
__I know I don't deserve to have your love ever again__  
__but I need you baby yeahhh...__  
__How can I make it, make it, make it up to you__  
__Your wish is my command give me your hand and I'll do_

"Don't Austin, just don't." She pulled out of his grip and pushed past him, heading towards the doorway.

"I promise that I'm going to change. I'll stop going out all of the time. A-and I'll start spending more time with you! I swear, I will." He called after her. "Just give me another chance. I'll do whatever it takes, to prove to you that I mean it."

"I don't need your broken promises Austin." She turned to face him. "You never mean them, anyway."

"I'm sorry Ally. But this time will be different! I'll make sure that it is!"

"You and I both know, that it won't be. You'll be back to going out to parties every night in a week. And I'll be here, alone, like I usually am. But not this time. Not anymore."

"Where are you even going to go? Huh?" He asked, angrily.

"I've already called Trish and Dez and my parents. They're all willing to let me stay at their places, until I find one for myself. And I already bought my ticket."

"Ally, don't do this." He begged.

"Do what Austin? What can't I do? Finally stand up for myself and do things for my own life? Because for the past three years, since we've first moved here, all I ever did was nothing. And look where that's gotten me. Alone on my anniversary while my boyfriend is off grinding with some whore!" She yelled, completely losing it. She had had enough of it.

"Please." He said, softer. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll buy you a new car, or a new set of earrings. Or a grand piano. Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just let me have another chance."

* * *

_Cuz it hurts me when you say,_

_I sound like a broken record, record, record  
A broken record, record, record  
All the times I said I was gonna change  
I'ma sound like a broken record_

_A broken record, record, record  
Every time I lie, your ears bleed with pain  
From the sounds of a broken record_

"No Austin. Not this time. I won't let it happen again." She said with all seriousness, turning back to face the door, her hand reaching to the knob.

"I'll change, Ally! I swear I will! Look, I'll call Jack right now and cancel the plans we had."

"I've given you more than enough chances, Austin. You've lied and come home late before. But this was our anniversary! Our eight-year anniversary, Austin! And you weren't here! I waited for you all night, and you never showed up!" She shouted. She was long done with crying, there was no point on wasting her tears for him.

"I'll change. I promise that I will. This time's going to be different, I'll show you." He declared.

"You keep saying that. Each and every time that we go through this. And each and every time, you don't. So what's the use anymore Austin? You and I both know that you're never going to change? So why should I keep waiting and hoping for something that will never happen? Why should I hold myself back from doing what I want, in order to be here with you?" She opened the door and began preparing to walk out.

"But you said that you wanted to move here with me!"

"Of course I did! But I also didn't want to leave all my friends and family! I didn't want to leave Miami so quickly! But I did, for you! And what have you ever done for me? Nothing. So why should I keep staying here and wasting my life away?"

"Alls, baby, honey, I swear that I will change! I will make sure of it! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it and I'll stop whatever you don't want me doing. Babe, I love you!"

"I'm sorry Austin, but I've had enough of these lies and empty promises. You keep saying that you're going to change, but you never do. We both know that you never will. Why keep making promises that you'll never keep?" She said, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry, but I'm going."

"But Ally," He choked.

"Goodbye Austin." She said, giving him one last look. And with that, she stepped outside into the hallway, and closed the door behind him. Leaving him there, all by himself.

* * *

_I didn't know what I had till you left  
Since you've been gone my life's been a mess  
I'm sorry, sorry, sorry I'm to blame  
The times you took me back, it got worse  
Wish I could take back all the hurt  
I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry, I'm ashamed._

His life had become a complete wreck after the fight. He had gone out clubbing the same night, trying to down the pain he felt. She heard on the news about it, and how he had gotten arrested with a DUI. But that wasn't the first time it happened. Months later, he had gotten arrested and taken in to jail so many times, that people had even gotten used to hearing his name on the news. His career went down the drain, and he had gotten released from Starr Records. No one bought his albums or listened to his songs. Austin Moon became just another name of a star that had gone down the wrong way during their career.

Of course she still cared about him, and she felt sympathetic whenever she heard of another arrest. But she had long stopped putting him first in her life. When she had returned to Miami, she had decided to stay with her parents, not wanting to bother Trish and Dez. She knew that if she had chosen to move in with them, that it would only make things awkward, especially since they were Austin's friends as well. Since she had given up on her own music career long ago, to help Austin pursue his, she resolved to taking over her father's music store. Which had since become pretty huge in Miami.

She taught children how to play the piano, drums, violin, or any other instrument. And she even volunteered in training the city's choir, for Regionals, which they had ended up winning. Sure her life wasn't as great as she had imagined it being when she was fifteen, but at least she was finally caring about herself first. She had finally let go of all her baggage from Austin, leaving him in her past. She seldom even thought about him, given her busy schedule. She had gotten offered a job at working for Ramone Records, writing songs for various artists. So with that, managing Sonic Boom, and helping out the choir, her hands were pretty full. Not that she minded. She had always like being a busy bee.

And she hoped that things would stay that way. But of course they didn't.

"Honey, there's someone at the door for you!" Her mother called her one evening, as she was working on a new song.

"Coming." She replied, standing up from her bed. She was curious as to who it could be. Trish and Dez had gone on a vacation to Bermuda and she hadn't gone on any dates since before her and Austin became a couple when they were eighteen.

She skipped down the stairs, anxious to see who was at the door.

"Oh, here she is." She could hear her mother talking to the stranger. "I'll let you two talk." She said before walking to Ally.

"Who is it?" Ally asked.

"You'll see." Was her mother's reply. "Good luck." She winked and made her way back to the kitchen.

Ally sighed, and started walking to the door, hoping to get this over with soon.

"Alright, look, I don't know who you are and what you're thinking coming here but-." She stopped mid sentence as she looked up to see who it was. "Austin?"

"Hey, Ally." He laughed nervously. He looked a lot better than the pictures on TV had depicted him of. He was well shaven, his blonde mop of hair still flopping perfectly over his golden brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked astounded.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. I never meant to hurt you. And I regret it a lot. And I also regret letting you leave that night. Because ever since you did, my life's been a mess." He explained, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I know, I've seen the news." She chuckled slightly.

* * *

_Please, take a, take a, take another chance  
I know I don't deserve to have your love ever again  
But I need you baby, yeahhh...  
How can I make it, make it, make it up to you  
Your wish is my command give me your hand and I'll do_

"I'm so sorry Ally, I know that I've lied and that I've hurt you. But I need you back in my life."

"Austin," she sighed. But he cut her off.

"And I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier. But I really need you back. And I know that you're probably still mad at me, and I get that. I was just hoping to take one more try at getting you back." He said, his eyes glinting with a tinge of his childlike persona.

"And I know that you probably won't forgive me. But I just wanted to let you know how truly sorry I am. I should've never gone out on any of those nights. Instead, I should've come home to the most beautiful girl in the world. And I'm sorry that I was so stupid and that I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. And I promise that I will change Ally. This time I really will. Because I'm moving back here in Miami."

"Austin." She gasped, surprised. He would've never done that before.

"Jimmy's willing to take me back and have a whole 'Welcome Back' tour thing for me. So I can get back to where I was."

"T-that's great." She smiled, happy that he was getting back on track.

"But I'm still missing something." He said. "My songwriter, partner, best friend, and hopefully, my girl friend." He told her while taking something out of the bag he had with him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I got you these." He pulled out a glass jar of Vlasic Pickles, her favorite brand from New York. "I know it's nothing special, but I know how much you like them." He shrugged.

"Austin," she said in awe, before hugging him tightly. She could see that he was thrown off guard by her embrace, but then he hugged her back after a second of hesitation.

And she wasn't amazed at the pickles, she couldn't care less about them. It was just the fact that he had actually gotten her something, that she truly loved. She didn't need the necklaces or earrings or bracelets. She just needed to know that he cared. And he did.

* * *

_Cuz it hurts me when you say,_

_I sound like a broken record, record, record  
A broken record, record, record  
All the times I said I was gonna change  
I'ma sound like a broken record  
A broken record, record, record  
Every time I lie, your ears bleed with pain  
From the sounds of a broken record_

"I'm really sorry, Ally." He said, while still hugging her. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"I know Austin," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I know."

"I promise that I'm going to change." He told her, looking her directly in her eyes. "I really am."

And she could see the guilt and despair in his eyes. And that he truly meant it. Because he was crying, too.

"So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?" He asked, hopefully.

"Of course I do Austin!" She jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much, Ally." He whispered in her ear. "You don't even know how much I did."

"I missed you, too Austin," she told him, smiling at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. But these tears weren't ones of pain, they were ones of joy. Because he had really changed.

"Oh and Ally?" Austin asked, pulling away from her.

"Yea?" She questioned.

"There's one more thing I need to ask you." He said, while bending down on one knee.

"Austin!" She gasped, covering her mouth as more tears began streaming down her face as she knew what was about to happen.

"Ally, will you marry me?"

* * *

**So, how was that? I hope it was okay. I didn't really know how to go along through this, but I hope it worked!**

**Oh, and I do not own "Broken Record" by Jason DeRulo. :P**

**You can check out my other stories: **The Plan **and **Can't Help** if you want, and if you haven't already done so!**

**Let me know what you think! XD**


End file.
